Happy Birthday, Sasuke
by gamergirl8901
Summary: Sasuke doesn't like celebrating his birthday. But fortunately for him, some people just don't care. SasukexGaara


Welcome to my first Sasuke x Gaara fic! It's just a fluffy little one-shot written in dedication to Sasuke's birthday. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning the Uchiha brothers.

**Happy Birthday, Sasuke**

Sasuke didn't like celebrating his birthday. At all. It wasn't exactly like him to care too much about such things. Also, birthdays made him think of when he celebrated them with his entire family, before Itachi killed everyone. Ever since his clan died, he hadn't celebrated a single birthday and this one was going to be no different. In fact, he spent most of the day on a mission and it was already dark when he got back home.

His hand was on the door handle when he suddenly paused, his ears perked up. Unless it was his imagination, something was moving on the other side of his apartment door. He slipped a kunai into his hand and slowly opened the door, ready to attack anyone who came out at him. When nothing happened, he shut the door as quietly as he could and flicked on the lights.

"Surprise!"

Sasuke almost fell down as several people jumped out of corners, closets, and various parts of the house, all of them wearing party hats. He frowned and slid his kunai back into his pouch, staring at all the people that had somehow managed to get into his house. The rest of the Konoha 12, as well as Kakashi, were standing around him. Balloons hung all around the house and a huge banner was hung near the living room, reading 'Happy Birthday!!'.

"What the hell are all of you doing in my house?" Sasuke asked grumpily. "And who the hell did all this?"

"It's a surprise party!" Sakura exclaimed, slightly upset that he didn't seem to like it.

"And it was all my idea!" Naruto added, hurrying forward. He attempted to put a party hat on Sasuke's head, but Sasuke smacked the hat away with a glare.

"I don't celebrate my birthday," Sasuke said shortly. "Both of you know that," he added, aiming his glare at both Naruto and Sakura.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy!" Ino replied, throwing her arms around him. "You need a birthday hug!"

Sasuke ignored her.

"Kakashi-sensei, bring out the cake!" Naruto called out.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as everyone made a path for Kakashi to carry out a large, iced vanilla cake. His name was carefully written in chocolate icing at the top and an assortment of colorful candles were circling the name.

"Doesn't it look great?" Naruto asked with a large grin, eyeing the cake hungrily. "Hinata made it." Hinata blushed at his words and looked away.

Sasuke scoffed. "Why did you get everyone we know to help you with something you knew I wasn't going to like?"

"Because you know that I'll do what I like, whether I think you'll like it or not!"

"Blow out your candles and make a wish," Sakura and Ino said together.

Sasuke crossed his arms and walked away. "I will not."

"Fine, I'll do it for you," Naruto said.

He smiled mischievously and blew out all the candles. Kakashi cut the cake and passed a piece to everyone, including Sasuke. He frowned but took the cake anyway, as he hadn't eaten in a few hours. Before he could take more than two bites, Naruto dragged him into the living room and called everyone to assemble in there.

"What the hell is going on now?" Sasuke asked irritably.

"It's present time!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke groaned.

Sakura hurried forward first and handed her present over with a smile. As soon as the box left her hands, Ino pushed her out of the way and handed him her present with an even bigger smile. Sasuke decided to shut everyone up and open the presents, though he didn't really want them. He regretted it almost instantly. Sakura's gift to him was a long gold chain with an S attached at the end.

"Do you like it?" Sakura asked anxiously.

Sasuke grunted noncommittally. He put the box to the side and made a mental note to destroy it as soon as she was gone. He opened Ino's gift next and rolled his eyes. It was a picture frame shaped like a heart with a picture of Ino in it.

"Flip it over!" Ino said excitedly.

Sasuke flipped the frame over and inwardly groaned. The words 'To my darling Sasuke, to remember me by all the time! Love, Ino'. He was tempted to toss it out right there, but didn't want her to start fussing about it.

The rest of his presents weren't as cringe-worthy. Kiba had gotten him a dog collar and smirked when Sasuke didn't understand why he needed one. Hinata's present had been the cake and Shino didn't get him anything. Shikamaru and Chouji walked up next and handed over a double present. It was a coupon to Chouji's favorite barbeque restaurant and it was clear that Shikamaru just said it was his idea too because he didn't want to actually get Sasuke anything. Lee handed over a jumpsuit exactly like the one he was currently wearing. When Sasuke held it up with a frown, Lee gave him a gleaming smile and a thumbs-up, under the impression that Sasuke really liked his present. Ten-Ten apologized for not getting him anything, as she couldn't think of what he might like. Neji stood in the corner with his arms crossed, not even pretending like he thought for one second about getting Sasuke something for his birthday.

"Are we done yet?" Sasuke asked, ready to get rid of both his guests and his gifts.

"Naruto, you haven't given Sasuke your present yet," Kakashi answered quickly, turning to his student. "Don't you think you should go get it?"

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, I should. Come on, Sasuke."

Sasuke growled under his breath and crossed his arms, walking grumpily away with his hyperactive teammate. Naruto walked him over to the other side of the living room and stopped in front of a closet door. The entire room was quiet and watchful.

"Ready, Sasuke?" Naruto asked eagerly. Sasuke sighed and Naruto took that as a yes. He threw the door open with a loud "Happy birthday, Sasuke!"

The door had hardly been open for a second when, to Sasuke's complete astonishment, Gaara walked out of the closet, a bright blue bow on his head. He walked up to Sasuke and stopped just a foot away from him. Sasuke's eyes were wide with surprise and he turned his surprised gaze to Naruto's overlarge grin.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked quietly, his heart pounding.

"Well, I couldn't really think of what to give you," Naruto began. "So I did a little investigating and found a few things out. Do you remember the mission from a few months ago, the one to Suna?" Sasuke nodded slowly. "Well, I was watching you very carefully while we were there because I noticed that you were acting strange. Actually, Sakura was the one who figured it all out." Sakura, who was standing near the couch, reddened and smiled. "She's really smart and figured out that you were a lot happier when you were around Gaara. When we came back to Konoha and you went back to being a grumpy bastard, I realized that she was right."

"That doesn't explain…" Sasuke trailed off, his eyes on Gaara, whose expressionless face was turned towards Sasuke's.

"Well, I knew your birthday was soon and I sent a message to Gaara a couple of weeks ago, asking him to come to your birthday party. His reply seemed very eager and Sakura put two-and-two together because she knew I probably wouldn't." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "He got here a couple of days ago and I asked him if he would be your birthday present from me."

Sasuke's eyes locked on Gaara's. "Is what he just said true?"

Gaara didn't reply. Instead, he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against Sasuke's. The entire room, with the exception of Naruto and Sakura, gasped loudly. Sasuke's arm slid around Gaara's neck and brought their lips closer together, oblivious to everyone else's reactions. Naruto looked away and returned to his cake, not wanting to watch the two of them. Ino looked as if she was going to faint, so Sakura rushed over to her side. The rest of the room just stared at the pair in surprise. Sasuke and Gaara continued their kiss with enthusiasm.

After several minutes, they pulled apart, their cheeks flushed from excitement.

"Happy birthday, Sasuke," Gaara said quietly.

"Definitely," Sasuke muttered, grabbing Gaara's hand and pulling him away from everyone else. "Get out of my house!" he called back to the crowd in the living room before slamming his bedroom door shut.

Naruto chuckled and turned to the assembled ninjas. "Ah, ignore him. Let's finish the cake!"

Gaara pulled Sasuke into a searing kiss, carefully pushing the boy onto the bed. Sasuke quickly discarded both his and Gaara's shirts and tossed the bow from Gaara's head so he could run his fingers through Gaara's hair. While they continued to kiss, one thing kept going through Sasuke's head.

Maybe birthdays weren't as bad as he thought. In fact, he decided that he was never going to skip another birthday for as long as he lived, especially if he got Gaara as a present every year. Sasuke didn't think he could've asked for a better birthday or a better present.

**The End**

Ok, I'm sure that was really cheesy, but I just had to do it. When I realized it was Sasuke's birthday, this fic popped into my head and I knew that I just had to do it. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for taking the time to read it!


End file.
